Tenka Yatogami
Inverse Tohka Yatogami '(in Japanese: ''逆 夜 刀 十 香 や と と お お か, Gyaku Yatogami Tōka) but originally known as 'Tohka Yatogami '''is the true and original identity of Tohka Yatogami, who is one of the main female characters of the ''Date A Live franchise and turns out to be one of the main antagonists at times when she goes in Inverse Form; more precisely when she is pushed to the brink of despair and reveals her true form of a tyrannical misanthrope who hates all life and creation from the bottom of her heart. Born from Mio's body, she is the first Pure Spirit to ever exist and by a far point, the strongest of all Inverse Spirits. Due to being the main heroine of the series, she is considered to be the 3rd villain most important of the story right behind Mio Takamiya and Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. She is also the only Inverse Spirit who made more debuts in the story and had a bigger role than any other Inverse Spirit. She first appears in Volume 5 (the finale of season 2 on the animation) and later appears in Volume 10, 15 and 18. She is (highly suspected) set to appear as the final boss of the franchise after the death of the two main antagonists in the final chapters of the franchise. Due to role, she is constantly introduced as the main protagonist in some short stories and bonus stories of the Encore light novels, where she is revealed to have humanity and empathy a few times while in other stories she is a vicious Demon King who wish to bring down God and destroy the reality. She also appears in the Divine Gate collaboration games and in the recent Chinese game Spirit Pledge as a playable character and an antagonist boss in the story mode. She is voiced by Marina Inoue in the Japanese version and by Michelle Rojas in the English version. Both whom voices Tohka's light and dark forms. History Physical Description After her turn Dark Tohka, she wore a dress with a black, cream and pink color scheme and a set of dark purple and shielded cream that adorned her shoulders and waist. The majority of her body is exposed, right to her breasts, the dress is open at the back and turned into a black corset (which exposes some of her breasts) and a skirt at the knee of two layers, which has a gradient of dark purple color with a transparent White enough to see the her legs. She wears a half or maybe a black lingerie that goes up to the half her legs that is connected by a thread on your waist. Her hair is completely white with dark purple tips, it is turned back using a hair accessory shaped like a butterfly that is also a dark purple with white stripes and a pair of gloves that have petal-like fists, she also uses a shielded sholders in her arms, both sharing the same color scheme as his clothing, and wears a pair of boots shielded. In other words it is very similar to a warrior of the medieval age and also at the same time a small feeling of being a queen. Psychological Description Her personality is almost unrecognizable, as there is no facial expression, but her face shows sadness most of the time. She acts as a machine without emotions. The moment she showed the closest thing to an emotion is when she thought she had finally exterminated Shidou. Dark Tohka is extremely wary and indifferent, with a harsh and callous attitude. She finds most things uninteresting. She always responds with overwhelming force to try to kill any person or living being that is in front of her and is extremely violent, unlike other Spirits. Dark Tohka does not believe in human emotions, she considers love and other human emotions a waste of time, and completely useless. Her demeanor is one of complete calm and focused, so she is never caught off guard. Dark Tohka does not seem to understand the normal behavior of a Spirit during combat, as contrary to all expectations, she was enraged when challenged by Shidou. She relies mainly on keen instinct and intuition. Unlike her normal-self, Dark Tohka does not fight with her bare hands. She primarily favors her sword and in particular long-range attacks, and although her attacks are extremely overwhelming and powerful, this shows that Dark Tohka does not like getting his hands dirty, despite being able to perform inhuman acts with no remorse. Unlike all other Spirits, she is not able to feel any remorse for the evil she commits. Quotes Powers and Abilities * '''Final Sword: Payvachlev At all times Tohka use her sword to fight with dwellings which produce powerful waves of dark energy capable of sweeping away everything in its path. Nehemah looks like a gray throne, to merge with his sword creates Payvachlev, capable of destroying an entire building, leaving a swath of devastation throughout the city with one massive attack. Tohka also has an amazing defense, ever since it was damaged by any enemy attack, or Ellen or any Spirit. Gallery DateDark Tohka Season 2 Render.png|Dark Tohka in Season 1 Final DLVLtohka_.png|Dark Tohka in Season 2 Teaser DartohkaRender.png|Tohka in Season 2 Poster Dark Tohka.jpg 10410533_636086543136147_4030703285172041303_n.jpg|Dark Tohka strikes-back Yoshino DarkTohkiNV.png Pkg01.jpg|Dark Tohka in DVD Blu-Ray Tohka_Dark_Form.png|Dark Tohka Render date10550942_582247355219442_2730681737052961324_n (2).jpg|Dark Tohka Artwork 20130328020049!DAL_v7_cov.jpg|Cover of Volume 7 $_57.JPG|Dark Tohka pillow 241009.jpg 358px-DAL2_BD2_000a.png 375px-03d024ce998910971b0a641881ae4243.jpg b4fbc013H.jpg a329d189VFT.jpg 905540_721773411234126_9028856180830329472_o.jpg datetoratoku_kannaduki01_bg.jpg 0a666863774821ccb4d5d0a888e10aca.jpg 47025427FR_p0FREFR.png Videos & Musical Themes SiM - KiLLiNG ME (OFFICIAL VIDEO) - Dark Tohka BD Dal theme Date A Live II - Shido kiss Dark Tohka Date A Live Season 2 Preview DATE A "IMPRESSIVE" OST - HANTEN Tohka Dark Tohka's theme Date a Live - Calling Trivia *She almost went into the inverse form again in Volume 10. External Links *Tohka Yatogami in Date A Live Wiki. *Dark Tohka in Demon King Wiki. *Dark Tohka en Español Villanos Wiki. Navigation es:Tohka Oscura Category:Tyrants Category:Demon Category:Date A Live villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Teenagers Category:Brutes Category:Cataclysm Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Fighter Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dissociative Category:Destroyers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Related to Hero Category:Twin/Clone Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Rogues Category:Mongers Category:Misandrists Category:Nihilists Category:One-Man Army Category:Imprisoned Category:Paranormal Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Arrogant Category:Symbolic Category:Outcast Category:Defilers Category:Wrathful Category:Supervillains Category:Evil from the past Category:Harbingers Category:Tragic Category:Fragmental Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Crossover Villains Category:Elementals Category:Webcomic villain Category:Sadists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Warlords Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Nemesis Category:Totalitarians Category:Magic Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Oppressors Category:Deceased Category:Necessary Evil